


瀧川律師事件簿。Week 1。

by cirrusKK



Series: 瀧川律師事件簿。 [1]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, ヤマタケ, 未滿都市
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirrusKK/pseuds/cirrusKK





	1. Monday。

**# 星期一 ‧ 下午一點卅分  
**   


時序剛進入八月，盛夏的東京枝頭蟬鳴震耳欲聾。

也許是天氣太熱人們容易心浮氣躁，最近打官司的人特別多，瀧川法律事務所難得的生意興隆。中午一個爭撫養權的案子才開完庭，趕回事務所的路上接到優奈通知，下午預約的客戶取消會面，尊才意識到這是近一個月來自己第一次有了半天的空閒。

前陣子跟多年不見的夥伴們說好了以後要常聚聚，結果自己自那之後一直忙得不可開交，都沒怎麼跟大家聯絡。今天既然人都在外頭了，不如就去喝個下午茶再說，順便找大和一起。雖說有點突然，但現在是暑假，熱血教師應該閒著也是閒著吧。  
  


……如意算盤是這麼打的。然而半小時後的現在，尊正站在東駒形中學的校門口，接受警衛大叔的盤問。  
  


「瀧川……律師？」對方把他的名片翻來覆去看了又看，「您要找敝校的新藤老師？」

尊扯了扯別著律師徽章的衣領。「是，理科的的新藤大和老師，這星期在學校負責物理研究社的合宿活動。」

剛才打電話給應該挺閒的新藤老師，沒想到對方一接起來一副找到救星的語氣，說是暑期合宿中的物理研究社指導老師家裡突然有急事，臨時抓他代班，好幾天回不了家，需要人幫忙照顧他種的青苔。說實在一開始根本不想理他，但是大和反覆嘟囔著真的著很擔心心愛的盆栽會遭遇不測啊，尊不知怎麼就鬼使神差答應下來了。

警衛將名片還給尊，遲疑了一下開口問道：「請問……新藤老師惹上了什麼麻煩嗎？難道跟學生還是家長鬧出糾紛，有人要告他？」

「不不不，我和新藤老師是朋友，今天只是為了私事拜訪而已。」

警衛大叔一臉半信半疑的表情看著尊在訪客登記簿上簽了名。尊照著他的指點穿過操場找到了理科教室所在的建築，正想踏進去就聽見有人叫他。回頭一看大和抱著一個大箱子匆匆走來。

「唷。這麼快就到了。」

尊橫了他一眼。「正好經過這附近，打電話是想找你喝下午茶，為什麼會變成來替你跑腿呢——」

「別這麼說啊，你可是幫了大忙呢。到教師休息室坐坐，我泡茶給你喝？」大和偏頭用下巴向走廊另一端一指。

「只有茶？沒有點心可不能叫下午茶。」尊扁著嘴，跟在大和旁邊往裡走。轉角的教室拉門喀啦喀啦打開，一個女學生出來看到兩人，低頭行禮後快步消失在樓梯間。

尊往教室裡看去，還有五六個學生圍坐在長桌邊埋頭塗塗寫寫。「雖然在放暑假，學校裡人還不少嘛。」

「是啊，」大和說。「三年級的學生有暑期輔導，還有很多體育社團會來訓練。剛才那是漫研社的學生，剛好這幾天他們也辦合宿，說是要趕稿，一整天都關在美術教室裡。」

「也是一種青春熱血啊……」尊有些感嘆了起來。  
  


來到教師休息室，大和三兩下俐落的沏好了茶，又不知從哪裡挖出一包海苔煎餅，兩人手捧印著「建校五十週年紀念」的馬克杯，在角落的沙發坐下。

尊對著冒煙的杯口吹氣，一面打量著休息室的佈置。「說起來，合宿不是應該去風景優美的山上或海邊之類的嗎，在學校有什麼意思？晚上睡哪啊？」

「在教室裡打地鋪囉。」大和突然笑了出來。「學生們很能自得其樂的，他們嫌單純打地鋪太無趣，還非要在教室裡搭帳篷睡在裡面假裝在露營。」

「……怎麼有點似曾相識的感覺。」尊也笑了。「你呢，也跟他們一起睡帳篷，緬懷青春時代？」

「才不呢，老骨頭禁不起折騰，這兒舒服多了。」大和拍了拍身下的沙發。「聽說本來是計劃去海邊的，但是家長們有意見，說海邊危險，希望要在近一點能隨時來探視的地方。」

「現在的家長也太緊迫盯人了吧，」尊咂嘴。「想當年我們說走就走一個人騎單車到幾百公里外，爸媽都沒說啥。」

「過度保護的家長最近越來越多，對學校來說很困擾哪。不過像我們的爸媽那樣……可能也不太正常。」大和攤手。「我差不多該上工了，學生午休結束前得把下午的實驗器材準備好。你要一起來緬懷青春時代嗎？」

「算了吧，理科是我青春時代的噩夢。」尊意興闌珊的說。「我回事務所去了。」

「這你帶回去吃，」大和把整包煎餅塞進尊手裡，站起身從口袋裡掏出一把鑰匙，笑眯眯的說。「那麼一切就拜託你了。」

「你可真不客氣，」尊眯起眼，「知道本律師一分鐘值多少錢嗎？回頭我要叫優奈寄帳單跟你請款。」

大和歪頭思考了一下。「不如等合宿的事忙完我請你吃飯？」

「一頓飯就想差遣我，門都沒有。一個星期的晚餐我還勉強考慮考慮。」

「沒問題，一個星期的晚餐，你就先想想要吃什麼吧。」

見大和答應的爽快，尊只好接過鑰匙，忍不住又碎唸。「青苔不是不管它們就會隨便亂長的東西嗎，怎麼會這麼麻煩？」

「天氣太熱，不常常加水維持溼度，馬上會變黃然後枯死的。」大和認真的解釋。「把原本長在野外的東西搬回家裡養，就是這麼麻煩。」

「啊……明明有很多文件要處理，我剛幹嘛不乖乖回去寫訴狀，非要打電話給你呢。」尊搔搔頭。「總之給每個瓶子裡都灑上水就行了吧？」

大和點點頭，臉上卻一副欲言又止的表情。

「……還有別的事嗎？」

大和猶豫了半晌，才吞吞吐吐開口。

「線上遊戲的隊友約了晚上打副本，你能不能用我的帳號上去幫忙玩一下？」  
  
  


尊狠狠翻了個白眼。  
  
  
  


**#######  
**   


**# 星期一 ‧ 晚上八點  
**   


尊站在空無一人的公寓中央環視屋內，滿意的放下手中的噴霧瓶，抹了抹額頭上的汗。

雖然來過大和家很多次，卻從來沒有仔細觀察過這些個瓶瓶罐罐裡的內容物，只覺得不都是苔蘚嗎。今天才注意到，一見很類似的植物其實形體色澤各異，每個玻璃罐裡都像裝著一座迷你森林。好像可以稍微體會喜歡青苔的人的心情了啊……

拿起書桌旁邊矮架上顏色特別翠綠的一瓶仔細端詳，不禁擅自想像起大和不厭其煩朝一瓶瓶青苔噴水的模樣，這人多半還會跟自己的盆栽講話呢，樣子肯定很蠢。尊被自己腦海裡的畫面逗的噗哧笑出聲來。

「你們絕對是被那傢伙影響，才會變得這麼嬌貴啦。」半埋怨著把玻璃瓶放回原處，在書桌前坐下來，滑鼠下壓著的一個白底裝飾著粉紅鏤空刻花邊框的文件夾映入眼簾。尊呆滯了一下，這種跟卅九歲大叔毫不相配的風格……

啊，肯定是那個吧。絕對是，傳說中的那個，相親資料。「嘴上不肯說，那傢伙其實也很想結婚嘛。」尊自言自語道。

才伸手把文件夾抽出來，一張照片無聲滑落，他彎身去撿，照片裡是一個穿著式樣簡潔米色洋裝的女人，不是什麼令人驚豔的絕世美女，但端正的臉龐加上溫婉的微笑，是個讓人心生親近感的女性。打開文件夾把照片擺回去，裡面簡單幾行字寫著她的基本資料，很普通的名字，卅二歲，巨蟹座 A 型，銀行職員，興趣是園藝。

哈，倒挺合適，尊心想。這下一屋子青苔不愁沒人照顧了。  
  


心裡湧起一股沒來由的煩躁。  
  


啪的一聲把文件夾用力扔回桌上。看了看手錶時間正好，尊瞪著黏在電腦螢幕下方寫著帳號密碼的便利貼好一會兒，伸手打開主機開關。

反正是你自己叫我幫你玩的。尊一邊輸入密碼一邊想，不小心死了還是怎麼樣我都不負責。等了老半天總算載入遊戲，畫面中央穿著白袍的角色剛剛浮現，聊天視窗就不停捲動彈出新訊息。

〉 來了來了  
〉 喔喔禿子出現了  
〉 好慢  
〉 難得的暑假竟然一整天沒上線  
〉 禿子你還好嗎  
〉 莫非約會去了？  
〉 不可能吧啊哈哈哈

囉嗦。要打哪隻怪趕緊動手，我現在剛好想要發洩一下。

好一陣子沒玩了，雖然有些手忙腳亂好歹基本操作不成問題，跟在隊友後面總算沒出什麼大紕漏，順利殺死了那個像蜘蛛與大猩猩結合體的怪獸。正想著是否乾脆表明身份還是就隨便找個藉口先下線，隊友們的話題忽然又轉到他的身上。

〉 禿子今天都沒說話  
〉 掛了嗎  
〉 放假放傻了吧  
〉 戰鬥時反應相當遲鈍  
〉 真的！放技能的時機抓的太差了  
〉 難道真出了什麼事  
〉 被盜帳號了不成 wwwww

吵死了。

看著大和的隊友們七嘴八舌用看不懂的術語和他跟不上的打字速度討論接下來的攻略，尊不由得更煩躁了。


	2. Wednesday。

**# 星期三 ‧ 晚上九點卅分**  
  


在理科教室找到大和的時候，他正埋頭擺弄著一塊看來像是電路板的東西。  
  


「哎呀哎呀。」尊懶洋洋倚在門框上看他。「新藤老師真有教學熱誠，這麼晚了還在工作。」

「那個，」大和頭也沒抬，一指長桌邊緣一個黑盒子，「開關按下去隨便講幾句話？」

尊雖然不知道他在做什麼，還是拿起疑似對講機的東西湊到嘴邊：「一二三四、大家好～這裡是 DJ TAKERU～」

聲音從大和手上那一團電子零件中傳出來。他滿意的點點頭。

「調頻無線電收發器，明天電路學實驗的主題。怎麼樣，很有趣吧，雖然通信範圍只有幾公尺而已。」大和敲敲面前的電路板，「假如把天線改裝一下……」

「在你認真工作的時候前來打擾真不好意思。」尊舉起手中便利商店的袋子晃了晃，「不過時間也不早了，新藤老師稍微休息一下如何？」

「這啥？」

「看到新藤老師這麼辛苦為國家作育英才，於是本人好心帶了宵夜來慰勞你。」尊說。

「⋯⋯是你自己嘴饞吧。」大和說。不過還是迅速把實驗器材收拾好，拉來兩個板凳，招呼尊在講桌旁坐下。尊從袋子裡拿出兩大碗冒著熱氣的關東煮，看著大和明明眼睛一亮嘴上卻非要咕噥兩句夏天吃什麼關東煮，不禁苦笑著搖了搖頭。  
  


大和掰開筷子，側頭看著他好一會兒，問道：「今天工作不順利？」  
  


「這麼明顯？」尊苦笑。「下午見了一個客戶。結婚十幾年的女人，丈夫幾年前外遇後夫妻倆一天到晚吵架。太太為了孩子不願離婚，堅信丈夫只是一時昏頭，總有一天會回到自己身邊。沒想到上個月丈夫的外遇對象直接找上門來，說自己已經懷孕了，希望她放丈夫自由。她雖然很不甘心，但娘家親戚朋友都勸她還是趕緊離婚然後要一筆高額贍養費比較好，於是她就來找我了。」

「最近她女兒放暑假了常待在家，碰面都只能約在她家附近的咖啡廳，她匆匆忙忙溜出來有時還沒談完又得趕回去。今天說到她還不知道怎麼跟女兒解釋這一切，說著說著泣不成聲，結果店裡其他客人好像都誤以為是我欺負她。」尊悶悶的說。「我除了當她的法律顧問兼心理輔導，還得承受陌生人鄙夷的眼神。」

「大律師辛苦了。」大和同情的說，順手用筷子戳起一塊蘿蔔送進嘴裡。「多跟她老公討點贍養費，不能太便宜這種男人，順便讓他連你的精神損失費也一併付了。」

「正有此意。」尊撐著下巴，若有所思的看著碗裡的食物。「不過就算拿到再多的錢，也彌補不了她受到的傷害。這位太太離婚之後不知道要花多少時間才能振作起來，能跟女兒兩個人好好過下去嗎？」

大和沉默了一陣，嘆息著搖了搖頭。「她的女兒多大了？」

「剛上初中。」尊跟著嘆了口氣。「唉，大和君，既然結婚也不能保證任何事，你說人為什麼要結婚呢？」

大和停下咀嚼的動作抬頭，尊正眼睛一眨也不眨的看著他。過了幾秒鐘才嚥下口裡的食物，目光在尊身上掃了一圈。「你不久前自己才說過想結婚的，你說是為什麼？」

尊偏頭咬著筷子，過了半晌才開口。「……工作累了的時候偶爾會想，如果下班回家有熱騰騰的飯菜可以吃好像還不錯？只是看多了這類親人反目的事，一下鬧離婚、一下爭遺產，連僱私家偵探蒐集對方不利證據這種跟電視劇一樣的情節都是司空見慣。總覺得對人性已經失去信心了。不像你，一天到晚跟天真可愛的中學生在一起，生活中充滿了正能量。」

「現在的小孩也很令人頭疼的好嗎，個個人小鬼大，更別提還得應付家長。我甚至碰過家庭訪問的時候學生父母當場吵起來還硬拉著不許我走，非要我給他們評理的。」大和說。「下次再遇到這種狀況，我就介紹他們去你的事務所，然後跟你收介紹費。」

「那就先多謝閣下照顧瀧川法律事務所的生意了。」尊的嘴角向上敷衍的扯動了一下。「話說回來，這幾天背後總有人在盯著我，多半又是哪個客戶的另一半找來的菜鳥偵探。這都不知道是我第幾次莫名其妙被跟監啦，這些人總是在錯誤的地方執著，他們當初要是能花同樣的心力經營婚姻，我看也不至於走到最後水火不容的地步。」

「真的假的，有人跟蹤你？」大和皺起眉頭。「不會有危險吧？」

「反正等他們發現除了單身大叔的無聊日常外什麼料都挖不到，很快就會撤退了，最多也就是被偷拍幾張無傷大雅的照片。」尊聳肩。「我基本上是無所謂。不過……」

尊在碗裡挑揀了一會兒，夾起一塊炸豆腐丸子送到大和嘴邊。「我不喜歡這個，幫我吃掉。」

「你什麼時候也開始挑食了？」大和懷疑的說，然而還是乖乖張口把豆腐咬進嘴裡，瞬間露出痛苦的表情。「燙！」

尊用促狹的表情看著他。「剛才這一幕要是被拍下來，配上個『中學校園內同性不純交際，人氣教師與可疑男子深夜在教室親密幽會』之類的標題，學校多半會收到大批憤怒的家長抗議，最後不得不忍痛解僱備受學生歡迎的明星教師。糟糕，大和你要中年失業了怎麼辦——」

「都什麼跟什麼啊亂七八糟的，」大和不由得笑了出來。接著又擺出一本正經的表情說：「要是真發生這種事，只好請瀧川律師負起責任養活我了。」

「好啊，那麼每天掃地洗衣燒飯泡茶熱洗澡水的工作你可要給我認真做。」尊說。「當年你怎麼使喚我的，全部加上廿年份的利息還回來。」

「嗚哇～律師真可怕。惹不起惹不起。」大和誇張的縮起脖子。

尊也被他逗笑了。兩人扒光碗裡的食物，正準備開始收拾，外頭忽然傳來喀的一響。兩人停下動作，隱隱約約聽到走廊上有人躡手躡腳靠近教室後門的聲音。大和與尊對看一眼，放輕了腳步走過去，後門已經被人小心翼翼拉開一條縫，一個戴著眼鏡的女孩正從門縫裡向內張望。

「呃，同學……」大和開口。

「呀！！」

伴著尖叫聲眼鏡女孩倒退了三步，門跟著敞開，大和看見她身後還有一個綁著麻花辮的女生，手裡拿著手電筒，也被嚇了一大跳。

「有什麼事嗎？」

「不是、我、我們、」學生們結結巴巴的說，「那個、試、試膽……」

尊從大和背後探出頭來，兩個女孩手足無措站在走廊上，尊認出其中一個是前幾天也在走廊碰見過的漫研社學生。「哎呀，夏日夜晚的試膽大會嗎？好懷念呢。」

驚魂未定的學生們忙不迭的點頭。

「……別太晚睡，你們明天也是最後一天了吧？」大和搔搔頭。想了一想又補充道，「理科教室的人體模型不會半夜跳舞的喔。」

學生們小聲的說著知道了，新藤老師晚安，一溜煙小跑著消失在轉角。  
  


「果然是青春啊——」尊看著學生們的背影感嘆。「真羨慕你，等明天合宿結束，就可以開始享受輕鬆愉快的暑假生活了吧。」

「也沒那麼輕鬆，首先週末之前我還得上交一份合宿活動的檢討報告。」大和攤手。「你以為只有律師有很多文件要處理嗎。」

「總之我要把你那遊戲從電腦裡刪除了，佔了我好多硬碟空間。」尊拍拍裝著電腦的公事包，掏出大和家的鑰匙拋向他。「你那個叫高木的學生一直丟攻略的連結來問我意見，我哪知道啊，只能東拉西扯勉強應付他。再繼續下去多半要露出馬腳了。」

「你不會真的上線幫我練功吧？！」大和瞪大了眼睛。

「既然要幫忙就幫到底呀，我一向這麼好心。」明明一開始是我教你玩的，竟然被說技術比較差，是可忍孰不可忍。尊在心裡暗想。還害我連續兩天熬夜睡眠不足。「你的寶貝青苔們都健在，正痴痴的等你回家。話說你去哪弄來那麼多奇奇怪怪的青苔啊？我以前從來沒注意過原來苔蘚還有這麼多不同的種類，好像挺有趣的樣子。」

「大學開始我放假沒事就會開著車去各處的溫泉玩，溫泉區可以採集到不少特殊的青苔品種，很有意思哦。」大和說。「有興趣的話下次要不要一起來？」

「你是說兩個大叔結伴去溫泉旅行嗎？」尊嫌棄的說，「光想像就心情低落。」

「不去就算了。」大和撇了撇嘴，低下頭翻看手裡的鑰匙，再抬頭時臉上已經換成一副真誠無害的笑容。  
  


「倒是大律師星期五晚上不知道有沒有空，說好了合宿結束後要陪我吃一個星期的晚餐，應該沒忘記吧？」


	3. Friday。

**#######**

**# 星期五 ‧ 下午四點四十五分**  
  


這次的跟蹤者異常的執著，尊邊走邊舔著手裡的冰淇淋邊想。而且似乎沒有原本以為的那麼菜。

從法院出來沒多久，尊就察覺他又來了。花了點工夫以為在車站裡已經順利甩掉對方，下了車在路旁小店吃碗蕎麥麵再出來，還沒走過第一個路口又感受到了背後的視線。這下倒激起了尊的玩心，索性一頭鑽進附近百貨商場。暑假的商場本就人滿為患，加上正舉辦的卡通人物見面會活動吸引了無數的小孩子，場面一片混亂，對跟監來說應該是相當不利的地點，然而對方意外的沉得住氣，尊來來回回兜了幾圈愣是沒能讓人露出馬腳。被跟蹤監視將近一整個禮拜，而且有越演越烈的趨勢，已經超出了一般調查相關人物的程度，簡直像是針對自己而來的。在腦裡把最近手上的案子回想了兩遍還是沒有頭緒，看來還是該速戰速決別再陪對方浪費時間了。尊放下端詳了半天的 Loewe 秋季新款包，向商場出口走去。

吞下最後一口冰淇淋，尊拿出手機撥了通電話，然後一閃身走進路邊的體育用品店，快步走到最裡面的貨架角落。過了不到五分鐘，手機螢幕隨著收到新訊息亮起。  
  


不遠的行道樹下優奈正抱著手臂打量面前一對中學生模樣的少年少女，見到尊走過來，綁著馬尾的女孩顯得有些侷促，旁邊看著挺眼熟的男孩卻是一副老神在在的樣子。

「……高木同學？」

「喲。」少年抬起手打了個招呼。

「我在樓上遠遠就看見他們鬼鬼祟祟跟在您後頭，您進去之後還一直在那探頭探腦。」優奈指著兩人。「是瀧川律師認識的人嗎？」

「你是大和的學生吧，怎麼在這裡？」尊對高木說。

高木沒回答，朝著尊背後提高了嗓門，「喂，已經被發現了啦，出來吧！」

另一邊的街角轉出來兩個女孩，尊一眼就認出是前幾天在大和學校遇到的漫研社學生。他們背後還有一個矮小的身影，是之前在幕原見過的大和線上遊戲隊伍的小學生隊長。他抬頭看了看尊，低頭檢查手中的平版電腦，又抬頭看了看尊。

「好久不見，大叔。」小學生隊長把手中的平板在他面前晃了晃，畫面上是附近的地圖，標示著 GPS 訊號亮點一閃一閃。「亂點來路不明的連結不是好習慣，電腦很容易被入侵哦。」

「啊？」尊想起之前玩遊戲時高木傳給他的連結，看向少年時他只聳聳肩，一臉「哎呀你終於發現了啊」的欠揍表情。

「所以這幾天是你們在跟著我？」尊頓時覺得有點無力。「這是在幹嘛，偵探社團的暑期活動？」

高木轉頭看著旁邊的女孩們，三個女孩子推推搡搡一陣子，把馬尾女孩推到了最前面。尊挑起眉毛等著她的解釋。

「請問、」女孩深吸一口氣，鼓起勇氣說，「您喜歡的到底是我媽還是新藤老師？」

「啊？？？」

尊環顧在場的眾人，女孩們全部一臉嚴肅，男孩們都一副看好戲的表情。一旁的優奈則是瞪大了眼睛。

「什麼意思？」尊簡直丈二金剛摸不著頭腦。

紥著麻花辮的漫研社學生雙手叉腰，氣勢洶洶搶著答道，「雖然您看起來蠻有錢的，腳踏兩條船還是不能接受——」

星期五下午街道上人來人往頗為熱鬧，女孩這一句話已經引的路人紛紛側目，其中還有幾道指責的目光向他身上射來。

「各位，我的事務所就在樓上，」尊無奈的一指旁邊的樓梯。「進去坐坐？」

   
  


**#######**

**# 星期五 ‧ 下午五點**  
  


大和提著大包小包剛剛採購來的食材推開瀧川法律事務所的門時，眼前便是尊和自己學校的學生們隔著茶几大眼瞪小眼的滑稽畫面，而優奈正躲在茶水間根本遮不住人的門簾後一臉八卦的表情盯著辦公室猛瞧。  
  


「她最近老是藉口買東西出門和您見面，我還發現了她藏在皮包裡的離婚協議書。您不是我媽的新男友嗎？」馬尾女孩說。

尊讓她看看自己身後的玻璃窗。「上面寫的是什麼？」

「……瀧川法律事務所。」

「沒錯。我是律師。」

「律師果然都是壞人——」

「所以說，我是你母親請的律師，幫她處理離婚手續。」

女孩嘟著嘴一副我才沒那麼容易被唬弄的表情。

「已經好幾年了，爸媽整天為了我爸外遇的事吵架，我媽過得很痛苦卻一直不肯離婚。其實我很高興她終於想通了，又覺得一定發生了什麼事。」

於是她尾隨著母親出門，目擊母親和尊見面的場景，認定她一定是找到了新對象才下定決心離婚的。

「我跟你母親除了幾次見面談話之外什麼交集也沒有吧？為什麼就覺得我是她男朋友？」

「您外表看上去很難讓人想到是律師嘛。」女孩小聲說。「那天我看到你們在咖啡廳裡，她哭的很傷心，您在旁邊很有耐心的安慰她。我就想，啊，很久沒有人這樣溫柔的對待我媽了。如果能有這樣一個人在身邊，她應該會快樂很多吧。」

「我和你母親只是單純律師與客戶的關係。」尊臉上的表情柔和了些。「我相信你的母親也在尋找適當時機和你解釋這一切，她說過現在決定離婚有一部分也是因為你長大了，應該可以理解發生的事情。到時候請你好好聽她說，支持她，好嗎？」馬尾女孩咬著下脣，用力點了點頭。

尊嘆了口氣，「然後呢，以為我是她新男友，為什麼要跟蹤我？」

「我想知道您是不是可靠的對象，不然怎麼能放心把我媽交給你？」女孩理直氣壯說。

用手機偷偷拍下尊的照片傳給好友們看，好友們卻大驚說這不是新藤老師的神祕男友嗎，這幾天還看到他來學校找老師——

於是幾個人一商量，決定為了親媽和大家的偶像新藤老師的幸福著想，必須徹底調查這個疑似腳踏兩條船的男人。跑去問似乎對老師很了解的高木的意見，他卻主動表示有辦法幫他們追蹤尊律師——

「其實上次我就想說了，你們這是犯罪行為啊犯罪。」尊瞇著眼對兩個男孩說。

高木和小學生隊長面不改色看著他。「我們原本只是想看看是誰偷用老師帳號，哪知道剛好就是尊律師你。」

「誰偷用了，他自己讓我替他玩的。」尊冷冷的說。「總之待會你們要負責把我的電腦恢復原狀，我可以考慮不告你們。」

高木拖長了聲音回答了解，臉上依舊一副毫不在意的表情。  
  


現在的中學生太難搞了，尊不禁由衷佩服起每天得跟少年偵探團鬥智鬥勇的大和老師。  
  


辦公室裡安靜了一會，馬尾女孩忍不住又問，「所以您真的不是我媽的男朋……」

「不是！」

「太好了，新藤老師！」眼鏡女孩迅速轉向還呆站在門口的大和。

「……現在什麼狀況？」大和一頭霧水。

「您可以放心了，尊律師沒有腳踏兩條船！」辮子女孩交握著雙手，眼睛閃閃發光。

大和張了張嘴，沒發出聲音又閉上了。

「禿子老師。」一直沉默的小學生隊長開口。

「才不是禿子！」

「以後請不要再讓你男朋友用你的帳號了，他技術太爛，造成我們的困擾。」

「我技術才不爛。」尊抗議。「我也不是男朋友。」

女孩們看著大和的目光中多了幾分同情。

「就是個老朋友罷了。」大和揉了揉鼻子。「高中的時候一起騎單車旅行認識的。」

高木嚅動著嘴脣欲言又止，考慮了一下還是決定保持緘默。看準時機端茶出來待客的優奈一邊把杯子遞給大家，一邊熱心解說道：「你們老師是瀧川律師的初戀情人。」

沙發上三個女孩子同時伸手捂住嘴巴無聲尖叫。大和看了看自己的學生，再看了看尊，尊扶著額頭一副我放棄了的樣子，大和又用力揉了揉鼻子。  
  


「你還是趕緊找個對象結婚算了，」尊說。「省得別人一堆亂七八糟的妄想，還把我拖下水。」  
  


「……我覺得就算老師結婚也阻止不了他們的妄想的。」高木斜眼瞄了瞄旁邊沉浸在亢奮狀態的同學們，淡定的捧起茶咕嚕咕嚕喝下肚。  
  
  


**#######**

**# 星期五 ‧ 晚上九點**  
  


大和有點心不在焉。

尊一面切割著面前煎的堪稱完美的牛排一面暗自端詳著對面的人。

傍晚被學生們一番折騰，再跟著大和回到家看著他洗洗切切忙進忙出，等尊終於吃上晚飯時已經超過八點。半開玩笑的埋怨要表示感謝不是該請我去高級餐廳嗎，他格外認真反駁說自己親手下廚絕對比較有誠意的樣子還是一如既往的傻。

雖然兩人有一搭沒一搭的聊天節奏還是跟平時沒什麼不同；談到現在中學生的教育問題時還難得的意見一致氣氛熱烈，尊就是感覺大和整個人籠罩在微妙的低氣壓中，而且酒似乎喝的多了些。

大和不說，他也就不問。直到大和拿出第二瓶紅酒，不發一語開了給兩個人都倒了滿滿一杯，尊終於忍不住了。

「你怎麼了，整個晚上一直心事重重的樣子。」尊故意用輕鬆的語氣取笑。「難道在學生之間傳出這種莫名其妙的男友流言，學校真會把你開除了？」

「不會有這種事的。」

「……難道一本正經的大和老師其實偷偷在跟學生交往，怕小女朋友知道了要鬧脾氣？」

「沒有在跟學生交往！做這種事才真的會被開除吧。」大和灌了一口酒，煩躁的抓了抓腦袋。  
  


尊耐心的等著。  
  


「爸媽……最近一直叫我回老家去，說反正中學老師在哪裡當都一樣，就算不想繼承他們的超市，名古屋也有很多學校可以選擇。」大和轉動著手中的酒杯。「他們還積極幫我安排了相親，要我下週末一定要回去一趟。」

尊想起上次大和桌上那個特別精緻的文件夾。「鈴木小姐不錯啊，挺漂亮的。」

「你真的也希望我趕緊結婚嗎？」大和看了他一眼。「原來你看到那個了啊。」

「就大剌剌放在你桌上呢，想不看到也難。」尊說。「不如約她一起去溫泉旅行多好？」

「哪有一開口就邀沒見過面的相親對象去溫泉旅行的，會把人嚇跑吧。」大和皺眉。  
  


相對無言了一陣，尊靜靜問道。「所以你打算搬回老家去嗎？」

「我不想回名古屋。」大和盯著杯裡的液體，過了老半天才悶悶的說。「只是爸媽年紀也大了……」

尊不由得也跟著鬱悶了起來。一仰頭喝乾杯裡剩下的酒，又給自己倒了一杯。

向後倒進沙發裡，環顧這間明明不是自己家卻已經無比熟悉的公寓，尊覺得有些暈眩。多半是喝的太急了。桌上架上深綠的淺綠的苔蘚開始靜悄悄的膨脹，從玻璃瓶裡滿溢出來，漫過客廳的地板，向他蜿蜒而來。一轉眼覆蓋了他的全身，淹沒了口鼻，而後在胸腔內密密增生。  
  


尊覺得呼吸困難。  
  
  


**#######**

**# 星期五 ‧ 午夜**  
  


尊盯著天花板發呆。

酒已經醒的差不多了，胸口卻還像梗著什麼似的，翻來覆去難以入睡。他揉了揉太陽穴，掀開被子正打算起身去倒杯水喝，大和模糊的嗓音從床上飄了下來。

「睡不著？」

「你這墊被不舒服，老是害我腰痠背痛。」

「是你自己睡相不好，每次早上起來就看到你半截身子歪歪扭扭卡在地板上，不痛才怪。」

「所以說你這墊被太小了。」

沒人回話。上方傳來一陣窸窸窣窣的聲音，接著大和從床邊探出頭來俯視著他。

「過來一起睡？」

「啊？」

「還是要我過去？」

似曾相識的對話把尊的思緒拉回廿年前的夜晚。薄薄的帳篷根本擋不住入冬海岸邊透骨的寒意，他不小心打了個噴嚏，然後那個從不考慮別人意願的任性大少爺就這樣蠻不講理的纏上來堅持要分享他的睡袋……

尊覺得自己的體溫刷的一下升高了，還來不及回嘴，一個黑影裹著一床被子半爬半滾了下來。尊趕緊向一旁閃開，好險沒給壓著。「你發什麼神經！這樣位子不是更小了嗎？」

「我要試驗看看是我的墊被的問題還是你的問題。」

「那你在這試驗著吧，床給我睡。」尊手腳並用攀越過大和三兩下爬上床，回頭一把抽走他身上的棉被。

「會冷。」大和抱怨。

「誰管你。乖乖睡你的覺。」

「哦……」安靜了兩三秒之後底下傳來衣服和被單摩擦的聲響，接著床一沉，大和竟然跟著爬上來了。

……而且還拉開被窩直接鑽進來了？！

「大叔你酒還沒醒嗎？走開，很擠啦。」

「一起睡比較暖和啊。」大和自顧自調整成一個舒服的平躺姿勢，無視已經被擠到牆邊一肚子火的人。「有什麼關係，你以前就這樣，明明冷的要命偏要在那扭扭捏捏，結果早上睡醒的時候還不是自己抱著我……」

這人的厚臉皮簡直沒有極限，尊一氣之下乾脆豁出去了，翻身左手橫過大和的胸前，攬住他的肩膀，左腿老實不客氣的架在他的大腿上。「你是說像這樣？」感覺大和瞬間全身僵硬，不禁有種報復的快感，心想你嘴上講的大方，看來也不過是虛張聲勢罷了。於是一不做二不休，挪了挪重心把下巴擱上大和肩頭，磨蹭著湊近他的耳邊用刻意放軟的甜膩嗓音說：「……大和老師想被我抱著睡就直說嘛，果然一個人太寂寞了？」

按照兩人慣常的套路，接下來大和應該邊吐槽「說什麼傻話啊白痴！」邊象徵性掙扎幾下，然後尊順勢鬆開手，嘲笑兩句，一起感嘆兩個男人一把年紀了玩這啥遊戲啊真噁心，就可以愉快的踢他下床結束這個回合了。

然而大和既沒掙扎也沒吐槽，只是慢慢的、慢慢的扭過頭看他，鼻尖若即若離擦過尊的臉頰。  
  


「我不想回名古屋。」大和輕聲說。  
  


尊的心臟劇烈的跳動了起來。大和的鼻息拂在臉上，若有似無的潮溼溫熱從臉上直鑽進心裡去，隨著血流迅速席捲全身，化成一片壓抑不住的衝動，於是鬼迷心竅似的往他那好看的鼻子輕咬了一口。大和也不閃避，只抬眼望過來，黑暗中兩人的視線撞在一起，尊定定注視著大和的眼睛，伸出一截舌頭，像安撫又像挑釁似的緩緩舔上剛才啃咬過的地方。大和陡然深吸一口氣，眼底泛起異樣的光采。

「你在做什麼？」他問。

尊也不知道自己在做什麼。  
  


……不，他很清楚自己在做什麼。他在引誘眼前這個男人。  
  


大和也沒有要他回答的意思，只是目不轉睛的凝視著他，然後抬起右手把他額前散落的長髮攏到耳後。「你好暖和……」大和喃喃說著，指尖順著耳廓滑向頸側，沿著肌理來到肩頸交接處盤桓。腰腹間另一隻手如蛇般纏繞上來，一路在皮膚上留下燒灼般的觸感。當大和勾住他的睡衣領口往下輕扯，尊聽見自己發出了幾不可聞的嘆息聲。  
  


或者我才是被引誘的那一個。脣瓣相觸之際，模糊的念頭在尊腦海裡一閃而逝。  
  



	4. Saturday。

**##############  
**   
**# 星期六 ‧ 上午十一點卅分**  
  
  


浴室的水聲終於停歇，尊瞄了眼牆上時鐘，已然接近中午。

雖然在這留宿過不少次，身為中學教師的大和隔天總是七早八早就趕著出門，難得有比他還晚起的時候。正琢磨著這時是不是可以調侃他怎麼睡到現在才起來果然年紀大了體力不行了吧，一抬頭瞥見大和正赤裸著上身邊拿毛巾擦頭髮邊走進臥室，尊忽然覺得耳根有點發燙，趕緊把手中報紙拿高，遮住自己的臉。  
  


「泡咖啡給你喝？我昨天買了新的豆子哦。」

「嗯。」尊從報紙上方偷瞄了一眼，大和已經換好家居服出來，熟練的打開櫥櫃拿出各種瓶罐杯盞，把水壺放在爐子上燒水時動作突然停了下來。  
  


「尊、」大和搔了搔頭。

「嗯？」翻過一頁報紙，假裝漫不經心的應道。

「我昨天……」大和小心翼翼的觀察著尊的臉色。「喝醉以後沒做什麼奇怪的事吧？」

倏的抬起頭，大和正努力維持一副無辜的表情，尊冷冷瞪著他沒幾秒，對方便心虛的移開了視線。

「大和老師。」

「……是。」

「快四十歲的人了，請不要用這種低級方式裝傻逃避。」

「對不起。」

「拿喝醉酒當藉口很爛，有夠糟糕，非常差勁，一點都不像你。難以置信。真要我把你昨天晚上做的事再複述一遍？」

「我怕萬一你……　我怕萬一是自己在做夢嘛。」大和含糊的說。「不過如果你想講的話我不介意聽……」

「喔——原來你經常夢到我，都到了會搞混夢跟現實的地步啦？擅自讓我在你夢裡出場你付我演出費了嗎？」尊啪的扔下手中報紙，正準備好好說教一番，卻在看見大和滿是委屈的眼神時硬生生把到嘴邊的惡言惡語全數吞了回去。

「……算了，我的咖啡呢？」有些洩氣的倒回沙發裡，大和如逢大赦般唸叨著就來了就來了轉身去拿咖啡壺，尊心中隱隱升起一陣挫敗感。

當年也是、現在也是，自己到底為什麼拿這個任性的笨蛋一點辦法也沒有呢？一定是第一眼看到他的時候就被他帥氣的外表蠱惑了，才會一直以來被吃得死死的。哎，不過他至少從什麼都要別人服務進步到會主動幫自己做飯泡咖啡了，其實還不錯啦。  
  


……等一下，我這不錯的標準太低了。尊敲了一下自己的腦袋。別忘了先把廿年份的利息討回來。  
  


大和端著兩杯咖啡挨著他坐下，把其中一杯放在茶几上推到他面前。熱騰騰的蒸汽模糊了歲月在他眼角眉梢刻下的紋路，那張臉一時看起來竟恍恍惚惚和初見時全無二致。

回想起來，記憶中滿滿是他沾滿泥濘，流著血，全身溼透狼狽不堪的身影，和各種困惑的、憤怒的、震驚的、痛苦的表情。不論是倔強不服輸的少年意氣或彆扭的少爺脾氣，怎麼也難以將他和現在這樣一個毫無特殊之處的生活場景連結起來：在一個陽光燦爛的上午和自己一起悠哉悠哉坐在客廳裡，梳洗乾淨的臉上掛著清爽的笑容，說著這次新買的咖啡豆很不錯你快嘗嘗。

啊，簡直跟做夢似的。尊突然一陣心慌，瞬間好像有點懂了大和剛才說那些話的心情。也許這一切都沒有發生，沒有這個溫暖的小公寓，沒有律師事務所，沒有司法考試，沒有環遊世界，沒有大學生活，我們其實還困在那個看不見未來的城市裡，還只是兩個失去了姓氏的少年，在無盡的冬夜裡相擁著瑟縮在帳篷一角，即將凍死之際出現了幾可亂真的幻覺。  
  


揉了揉眉心，端起杯子啜了一口。咖啡的味道苦中帶甜，入喉有莓果般的微酸口感。

熱血教師對咖啡的品味實在比服裝的品味高明太多了，尊滿足的噓了口氣，感覺清醒了幾分。旁邊那人側過頭來望著自己，他剛洗好的頭髮仍有些微水氣，平貼在臉頰上，飄著一縷淡淡的皂香。尊盯著他線條分明的下顎有些出神。即使老了廿歲，這人的容貌依然好看到不像真的。  
  


「在想什麼？」他問。

尊慵懶的蜷起雙腿換了個姿勢斜躺在沙發一角，伸腳把大和向廚房的方向推了推。「在想雖然我們說好的是一個星期的晚餐，不代表早餐和午餐你可以不用負責。」

大和眉眼彎彎的笑著說是是是大律師您稍等啊，放下杯子起身。尊側過頭，看著他在冰箱前挑挑揀揀的背影。  
  


他一直清楚知道，自己的一部分早已遺落在十八歲那座被死亡籠罩的城市裡。那是另一個被割裂的時空，說長不長說短不短的廿年中，任他走遍天涯海角也尋不回來。

直到他踏進這間公寓，彷彿又有了和那段過去的連結。和公寓的主人一起試探著，撿拾著，一片一片拼湊一個完整的自己。而公寓的主人現在正在爐火上專心攪拌著，食物的香味在呼吸之間化成浸透全身的暖流，靜悄悄的修補他心口的缺損。荒蕪的街道又有了人煙。  
  


不知不覺間，再沒有什麼值得心慌的了。  
  


幕原是真的。世界是真的。那個不知天高地厚，衝動任性的熱血高中生是真的。這個整天對學生嘮叨著要用功唸書，養了一屋子青苔的中年大叔是真的。

就連遊戲裡穿著白袍和一群怪人隊友上山下海消滅虛擬怪獸的禿頭博士也是真的。

在這無所事事的週末早晨，總之肚子餓是真的。  
  


有你的短暫時光和沒有你的漫長歲月最終讓我得來這麼一個平凡無奇的日子。過完週末我們就要回到成年社會人的日常中，我又要去跟一對對怨偶周旋，你又得去為學生的偏差值傷透腦筋，放任連串瑣碎無聊的小事堆積成生活的重量。

等我們一個星期的晚餐之約到了最後一天，我會假意挑剔你做的某樣菜不夠道地，然後你會不服氣叫我示範到底該怎麼煮，於是隔天換我帶你回家，用我最拿手的菜色餵飽你，挑一瓶好酒配著點心消磨整個晚上。我們會很有默契的一起裝作忘記時間，直到你完美的錯過末班電車。我會大方跟你分享我柔軟的大床，聽著你的呼吸入睡，看著你在我身邊醒來。  
  


又或許年近四十的大人們可以省下所有無關緊要的裝模作樣。  
  


我只要伸出手，看著你的眼睛，輕輕說一聲：來。  
  


抱歉了，卅二歲巨蟹座 A 型在銀行工作的鈴木小姐。你看起來是個好人，然而廿年前人造衛星墜毀在幕原的那一刻，就註定了新藤先生不會是你命運的另一半。  
  


大和轉身遞過一個盛了熱騰騰咖哩的小碟子，要尊試試看味道如何。尊嚐了一口，蔬菜的鮮甜和咖哩微辣的香氣瞬間在口腔中擴散開來。

「好吃的不得了。」尊說。

被誇獎了的大和開心的笑起來，眼神清澈而明亮，一如當初那個一無所懼的少年。  
  
  
  



End file.
